


The Art of Translation

by s0r0hj0ne



Series: Ham and Mac [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual John, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Pining, Short, angry gnomes, because i suck at french, but could get longer, cabinet meeting, dramatic jefferson, if people like it, lafayette (only mentioned), never thought i'll ship this pair, not really mentioned but he is, oblivious hamilton, oblivious jefferson, people speaking in french but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0r0hj0ne/pseuds/s0r0hj0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one told Jefferson that Hamilton understood french. Especially not Hamilton. Not that he ever would.</p><p>(Or the one where Jefferson constantly talks about Hamilton in French and Hamilton understands every word of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Hamilton fic. It's really short, but I want to continue this, it is just that I am quite busy and I don't know if there will be any views for this.
> 
> My french is pretty suckish so when someone is speaking in italics it just means that they are speaking in french.  
> Please comment if you like it, or if you want particular things, I work better with prompts.

The White House was considered a beautiful building, with its serene atmosphere and positively delicate surroundings. Since the arrival of the new President, George Washington, all the staff got on amiably...

The doors to the cabinet swung open with a bang.

Well. Almost everybody.

  _“Piss off, Hamilton, you little piece of shit!_ ” Jefferson shouted in French, storming from the courtroom dramatically. His face was a tomato red and his normally immaculate hair sizzled with fury.

The so-called ‘little piece of shit’ strolled after Jefferson, sporting an arrogant smirk. He’d won… again.

Jefferson took one look at him and spun away with a slew of French curses, because the English language had yet to acquire the kind of vocabulary this situation called for.

Hamilton was an immigrant, everyone knew that. Especially Jefferson, who took every opportunity to remind him of it. A lesser known fact was that Hamilton’s first language happened to be French. So he understood everything that Jefferson said. Normally he would ignore all of Jefferson’s theatrics but today he was feeling, let’s say... a little curious. Plus, the taller man looked positively delectable when he was angry.

“You with your stupid arguments and your cute little mouth-”

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

_Well, alright then……_

He had not been expecting _that._


	2. Talks of Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a continuation. Hope that you like it.  
> Italics- means that things are in French.  
> Oh and I have never been to America let alone to the white house so prepare for some major inaccuracies. Please tell me if there are any mistakes.

It was a particularly quiet afternoon; the meetings were going uncharacteristically smoothly. By smoothly, let’s just say that the debates only got loud enough for all of America to hear.

Most of the senators were outside enjoying a quiet lunch. Hamilton was sitting near a café, his pen scribbling rapidly on paper, his had a blur. Was he drinking his 6th? 7th? Coffee, he lost count, not that it mattered anyway.

On the complete opposite side of the café was Senator Jefferson, sitting elegantly on his chair, looking down at the world as usual as he talked to his dear old French friend. Only one side of the conversation could be heard.

_“Oh my god, Lafayette, how did you deal with this man. Is he even for real?”_

_“Yes, yes I know, he was your friend and so on”_

_“Ok, I admit he is pretty gorgeous”_

_“I know; the things I would do with that pink delicate lips and that silver tongue”_

That was definitely the wrong time for Hamilton to take a huge gulp of his coffee. As soon as it touched his tongue, his mouth rejected the liquid making the content fly everywhere including the piece of paper he was previously writing on.

_“Ok… that was completely gross”_

_“He just spat his coffee everywhere”_

Hamilton was rapidly trying to clean the coffee stains from his work with the one napkin in his hand as well as simultaneously coughing into the other, the blood running to his face out of sheer embarrassment.

_“Oh but he looks so cute when he goes all red”_

Hamilton put his head down, hoping his hair will cover up his blushing face.

_“Oh my gosh, he just keeps getting redder”_

Obviously, that hadn’t help, he wanted to sink into his seat and just disappear from the world.

_“Haha, yeah maybe it’s the French”_

Hamilton is going to shoot Lafayette after this.

_“Maybe speaking French is a kink of his”_

He going to shoot him or cut out his tongue, he couldn’t decide which was more painful.

_“That will really confuse him”_

He takes that back, he is going to shoot him, cut out his tongue and then shoot his tongue.

Hamilton can hear, Lafayette laughing through the speakers even from such a distance, if only he knew what Hamilton was planning.

_“Laf? Laf? Are you there? Never mind. I’ll call you later.”_

Thomas Jefferson got out of his seat elegantly, he walked past Hamilton, who was now trying to return back to his writing when he felt the lips against his ears. Jefferson spoke venomously in his ear.

_“Don’t work yourself too hard, my heart, you’ll put yourself into a frenzy”_

Without looking at Hamilton’s reaction, Jefferson sauntered back inside, his hips swaying slightly. Hamilton was again left speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I love a Jefferson that really cares about Hamilton behind his tough exterior. Tell me what you think :D
> 
> Message me for anything on tumblr @ham-and-mac-sandwich  
> I will post another chapter at 30 kudos or possibly sooner (if I have time). Sorry I'm really busy and I need to know people are reading it.  
> Hope you continue to have a good day/night.


	3. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter!!! Early one at that.  
> I have done literally zero work today.  
> This one is in Jeffersons POV  
> Again french in Italics. I don't know anything about American politics. Hope you like it. Please give me feedback.

The sun as was out, the breeze whistled through the trees. Inside the white house, the atmosphere was bright as everyone was ready for another cabinet meeting.

Jefferson was leisurely talking to Madison, a good friend who was trustworthy, honest and a great sight to behold. Seriously, this man was built like a rock. However, he was never really much fun and Jeffersons small flirtations never landed anywhere.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of what looked like a hideous green, not even the colour of puke something far worse, no one in their possible right mind will ever purchase a suit so...

"Horrific"

"Sorry what?", Madison inquired.

"No, your plan is excellent, good job," Jefferson said now looking away from Madison and leaning out to get a better look at who was sinning against the art of fashion.

The figure down the hallway was coming closer, his face hid behind a huge stack of paper.

Of cause, it was him, who else would bring a whole bible of paper to a meeting. Who else would be so blind as to pick out such ludicrous clothing?

"Honey, next time if you wanna make a fashion statement, you should have worn your crocs over the top of your sesame street socks. At least then, people would have thought you have some sense of fashion"

"Jefferson, what are you doing?" Madison asked, completely unsure why the hell they are even having this conversation.

"Come on, Mad, have you seen what he's wearing?" Jefferson replied.

Madison confused as ever just decided to let it go and let Jefferson be Jefferson.

_"Honey, if you want to get rid of those clothes, the will go wonderfully with the shade of my carpet in my bedroom"_

"WHAT???!!!" the voice behind the paper finally spoke.

"Y-you understand french?" Jefferson stuttered.

"Of cause I do, you fool, my mum made me learn it since I was a baby"

Jefferson was so embarrassed, but there was something wrong with Hamilton's voice. Was it deeper than normal? Whatever it was something was wrong. Maybe Hamilton was sick and that's the reason he picked out such awful attire to wear today.

"Are you going to just stand there are you going to help me out with this stack of paper?"

Jefferson immediately went to collect the paper, maybe he could talk to Hamilton later about this slight misunderstanding. Hopefully, he wouldn't have understood everything that he has said in french.  
Right?

As soon as Jefferson balanced of the pile, Hamilton let go. The pile was heavier than he thought. Jefferson slowly placed the pile upon the table and looked up to the dastardly green.

Then he saw the face.

It was not Hamilton, instead in his place was a gnome. Not even a cute garden gnome. Like a really angry, ugly midget gnome.  
Urgh...

"Who are you?" Jefferson asked with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Who are you? Who are you? What the fuck do you mean who are you? First, you criticise my clothing and then you proposition me? What the actual fuck man? And for your information, I'm John Adams, and I'm running for president so look watch your back." The angry gnome replied

At any other point, Jefferson would have a marvelous comeback, however, that was the exact moment that Hamilton worked through the door all hot and pristine in his blue suit that perfectly matched his eyes. Jefferson felt his breath getting caught in his throat all of his disappoint on his small crush washing away.

Hamilton was going to pass Jefferson by when he walked back towards Jefferson and the angry garden accessory.

"Adams, what the hell are wearing?" Hamilton asked the little angry gnome.

Jefferson might have just a fallen a little bit in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what John Adams looked like but in my head, he looked like an angry gnome. It could possibly be OOC. I have no idea. 
> 
> Again, continue to have a great day/night.


	4. Daddy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed more caring Jefferson, and oblivious!Hamilton. This one is back to Hamilton's POV so there is a lot of subtext.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, Jefferson is always a dick, I just wanted a fic where he is still a dick but he is a caring dick.

Someone was out for Hamilton, he didn't know if it was to deceive him, kill him or just plain annoy him. He just knew that there was something going on here. Ok, let's go back to the start.

It started two weeks ago, he had a dreadful migraine and on top of that, he had a meeting with Jefferson. Yeah... not the best antidote.

So when he comes back in his office he finds to pills with a glass of "water". The pills were blue and were obviously, trying to mimic Advil tablets but he knew better. Come on if you had as many enemies as Hamilton would you really take those tablets?

However, those tablets did remind him to get his own, so at least that was a bonus.

The next incident was a few days later when he could feel the flu on the way. But then just last week, he had a meeting with Jefferson (that prick) and Washington. By this time, he was starting to suspect that the tablets were a one-time incident, but then when he returned to his desk, sat the illicit criminal innocently, now disguised as "vitamin tablets" next to a glass of "water". He immediately threw those away but on his way back to his apartment, made sure to buy himself some of his own vitamins.

Other things happened throughout the week, he realised that he had a hired the best secretary possible, who always leaves a hot cup of coffee on his desk after any meeting with Jefferson. God knows he needed it. However, today was the one day that she failed.

It was a particularly gruelling day, actually, it was a couple of gruelling days, he had not slept in 4 maybe 6 days. He had to finish his essay before the cabinet meeting. He was running purely on caffeine, he had finished his god knows what number of coffee before a he had the delight of seeing Jefferson hideous face (okay it wasn't that ugly... fine it's gorgeous but that's beside the point). Thankfully, the had no interaction except the brief eye contact.

When he came back to his desk, there wasn't a cup of coffee. Instead, someone had the audacity to replace it with TEA. He immediately threw the tea out, his eyes drooping down. He needed another coffee but the meeting was going to soon so he didn't have time.

So he got his 300 000 word essay and debt plan on the Puerto Rico relief and waddled his way to congress.

The world was starting to blur, he could feel his body trying to oppose him but he kept going, he has faced so much worse things.

When he walked through the doors holding his pieces of paper the first face that he happened to see was Jefferson (that disgusting punk).

"Hamilton, you look like a racoon," Jefferson said as he saw Hamilton. “ _Oh my goodness, my love, you need to sleep, don’t worry, Daddy will take care of everything.”_

Hamilton rolled his eyes, "Piss off, Jefferson everyone knows that you look good". Ha, yes, Jefferson was totally burned.

Jefferson himself was starting to blush but he himself was confused. Obviously, Hamilton had even less of a filter when he was tired. That would come in handy but he knew better to take advantage of the man in such a vulnerable position. Even though it was ever so tempting. He looked towards the president.

"Washington, today I wish to argue with the likes of an overtired rodent," Jefferson yelled out to Washington.

"Rodent, a Raccoon is not a Jefferson you mother---,"

"Hamilton, that's enough, Jefferson is right, you should go home, get some rest," Washington interrupted.

"But, sir, if I'm not there who will be there to (yawn)--"

"Hamilton, “I’m sure, that you have detailed your whole argument in the essay your holding, is that so?" Washington asked.

"Yes, but s---"

“Hamilton, that’s an order, go home”

Hamilton sighed and handed his paper Washington before sulking back.

 _“Daddy’s got you all covered, sweetie_ ,” Jefferson cooed.

Hamilton turned around and flicked the rude finger at Jefferson before he left.

He could hear the arrogant laughter even in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both know that they are physically attracted to each other, but they don't pursue a relationship because clearly they "can't" stand each other. More Hamilton than Jefferson, but I think that he is really just lying and he is too stubborn to admit that he has any sort of feeling towards Jefferson. 
> 
> Please comment, I love your feedback, it inspires me to write more. If you want me to continue or not. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone that left comments and kudos for my last chapters. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> And as always I hope you have the most remarkable day/night.


	5. Death in a Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. I actually tried to put in some of the ideas that you guys have given me but it just didn't feel right at THIS moment. So instead I introduced a few new characters. As well as a few new languages. 
> 
> so French - Italics
> 
> Latin - Undelined
> 
> Spanish - Bold 
> 
> I am sorry if any of this is confusing. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you everyone who reviewed. They always make my day.

 

 “Hamilton!!! _" J_ efferson practically screamed. Right now, he was in the middle of a café taking his order back to a quiet table.

½ of the public had their phones out and filming this ordeal, obviously these people were tourists the others were happily listening to music at a high enough volume to block these two out.

“Jefferson!!!” Hamilton screamed out, now forgetting about what exactly they were mad over.

“Hamilton!!!” Jefferson said in response no longer looking at the short man, and just going up to the counted to collect his order. This seemed to infuriate Hamilton even more. 

 “May I remind you that people are dying out there!!! It’s about time that you take this job seriously as secretary of state instead of shouting randomly in French!!!” A scarlet Hamilton screamed at an Jefferson’s back.

“Next please,” a waiter spoke towards Hamilton, he had not seen her before. She had dark eyes, hair and tan skin, her smile was polite but he could see in her eyes that she was probably incredibly tired.   “How may I take your order?” she asked with an accent that wasn’t quite British.  

“Um… may I have a triple expresso shot and a mandarin,” Hamilton said, his voice dropping an octave lower to his normal range. He looked over to her right shoulder to where her name was pinned. “Amanda, worthy of being loved.”

“Hm…?” She asked.

“No your name, it’s Latin, it means worthy of being loved,” Hamilton said just then a brilliant idea came into his head.

 _“_ I am taking this job seriously but … _You are so cute, when you turn all red and flustered, not many can pull of that shade of pink_.” Jefferson said who was now waiting for Hamilton, a little jealous that he didn’t have Hamilton’s full attention.

Hamilton could feel his face getting warm, just then Amanda came back with a tray filled with his order. Hamilton nodded in thanks and left awkwardly.

“How would you like it if I spoke in Latin?” Hamilton said as he followed Jefferson to their usual table.

“I am actually fluent in latin, so I don’t mind at all” Jefferson shrugged, placing his food down.

 **“Damn, are you serious, ok then, what about Spanish, please tell me you don’t know Spanish,”** Hamilton sitting opposite him.

 **_“_ ** _Damn, what language is that, is that Spanish? Oh my god, you could not get any hotter, you know Spanish?”_

Alexander’s mouth curled up into a smirk. **“Do you know, how much it infuriates me that, you are right there, I know exactly what you’re saying but I can’t do anything about it, without making a fool out of myself?”**

 **_“_ ** _Please, never stop talking, I could just listen to your dulcet tones all day”_

 _“_ **Really, well I could talk all day.”**

 **“Hamilton, keep in mind some people actually know Spanish, keep your imaginative romantic endeavours inside your head”** A voice said, a man was looming over the table, also holding a tray of food in his hands, his curly hair in a tight pony tail that was required for his profession. He smelled of anaesthetics and death.

**“Oh my goodness Laurens, I just noticed you, it has been too long, how are things in the morgue?”**

**“** **Well, it’s just fine. You know, a little dark, a little gloomy. And, as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?”** John said as he sat down next to Hamilton in the table.

_“Oh, damn you too? I can just feel both of you planning your vengeance against me”_

**“So how do you feel about that John? Is there anything you have in mind that could potentially ruin him”** Alexander said glaring at Jefferson.

 **“Hm… I’m not really one for violence,”** Laurens said while raising the butter knife over his head and stabbing the unassuming sandwich on his plate. **“Outside work”**

Hamilton grabbed the Mandarin next to him and dug his fingers into its body. While staring at Jefferson with a psychotic grin upon his face, he started to peel the mandarin, with every rip it screamed for mercy. **“Hey I heard there is a new coffee shop in town,”** Hamilton commented torturing the fruit. **“Wanna go?”**

John grabbed the milkshake in one hand and some nuts in the other, he opened the lid and crushed them while staring pointedly at Jefferson who was probably as pale as milkshake itself. **“Yeah, sure, when? I’m busy this Saturday how about on Sunday?”** John question still glaring at Jefferson.

“That’s a plan,” Hamilton remarked his face forming into a sweet smile. Thomas Jefferson became so pale that he was practically glowing in the sun. Hamilton and Laurens fist bumped each other and continued to finish their meal in silence all the while staring at Jefferson, who at this point had turned into a shocked marble statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by this http://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/144329158126/bucky-side-eyeing-sam-speaking-in-russian-so 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ham-and-mac-sandwich
> 
> Message me there, I would love to chat :D. 
> 
> I hope you have a good day and I hope that this fic was satisfactory. 
> 
> Wishing you all the best for the life ahead. 
> 
> Sarah Jane


End file.
